


Parseltongue parsing

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Parseltongue, Pictures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tells Harry an interesting fact which the Gryffindor uses in his plans to get Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parseltongue parsing

**Author's Note:**

> For hd_fluff's January prompt, and hd_commentfest's December theme, [Celebrity](http://hd-commentfest.livejournal.com/5820.html), the January theme, [Parseltongue](http://hd-commentfest.livejournal.com/6441.html) and the [January photo](http://hd-commentfest.livejournal.com/6882.html#cutid1)

 

 

Harry bundled into his warm coat, scrunching up his nose when the falling snowflakes tickled him. He looked up at the bright streetlights, shaking his head at the yellow glow coming from inside the glass, it was the same shade as Malfoy's hair. The jaunty snow caps upon them brought back fond winter memories to his mind.  
  
Hermione put her arms around Harry and Ron. She smiled brightly as she followed Harry's gaze. "It's neat. I'm glad you persuaded me to come to Hogsmeade with you."  
  
Ron shivered and burrowed into his girlfriend's warmth. "Blimey, it feels so cold! Why don't we go back to the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
Hermione huffed. "Harry needs privacy! The new students are constantly asking him for his autograph, not to mention the pesky reporters."  
  
"Right, Mione." Harry essayed a smile, though he was fed up with the constant attention of his fellow wizards. After the Final Battle, his celebrity caused Harry constant headaches. The students treated him differently with the exception of his Gryffindor friends and Malfoy. His gaze drifted imperceptibly to the lamppost whilst Harry sighed wistfully. He wished for a moment alone with the elusive blond; Draco was always busy doing homework, often he was surrounded by his Slytherin friends.  
  
After the reconstruction of the castle and the Malfoy trials, their relationship had warmed considerably, yet the chance to talk with Draco eluded him.  
  
"In Sssslytherin issss my crusssssh," hissed Harry. The brunet was so besieged by reporters that he had taken to express his inner feelings in Parseltongue.  
  
Hermione thwacked him upside the head. "Hearing you speak like that frightens most people."  
  
Meanwhile Ron had unobtrusively pulled on the other two so they were walking towards the pub. He wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione. "Not Malfoy, he loves it."  
  
Hermione scowled at the redhead whilst she took out her wand to cast a heating charm. "How do you know?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "A ghost told me."  
  
Hearing that, Harry looked shiftily towards the distant pub as he started making plans for the Christmas party.  
  


\--

  
Harry sipped the punch, holding the goblet tightly whilst he searched for a mop of blond hair. Sure enough, Malfoy was talking with Luna in the corner and waving his arms at Zacharias Smith. Even from the other side of the Hall, Harry noticed how flustered Draco looked.  
  
He sauntered towards the table, hoping to get there before Malfoy sloshed his drink all over the sneering face of Smith. That would surely put a dent in his plans.  
  
Luna twirled her bean necklace nervously whilst she said, "Zacharias, that was a mean thing to say. Draco doesn't look like a constipated…"  
  
Smith snorted. "You're barmy, Lovegood. Don't know how you can stand the sight of this—"  
  
"That's enough, Zach!" Harry took out his wand and twirled it between his fingers. During the reconstruction of Hogwarts, he'd often exchanged pointed words with the snotty Hufflepuff. One time Smith had sneered at Hermione and called her names, Harry actually cursed him.  
  
Naturally Smith opted for a strategic retreat, mumbling to himself about crazy Gryffindors.  
  
Luna took Draco's goblet and put it on the table. "I was afraid you were going to throw the drink over that git's face!"  
  
"Should've done so," mumbled Draco as he crossed his arms. Harry sighed, noting how the black robes clung tightly to the Slytherin's slim body. He fidgeted with his goblet and finally put it on the table.  
  
Luna turned to look at the door, her eyes widening in surprise. She waved her hand at someone on the other side of the hall. "Harry, I'm afraid the reporters have arrived. I see Skeeter's friends."  
  
She smiled at the two of them. "I'll go and offer them a titbit they won't refuse, the location of the new Snorkack herd."  
  
Whilst Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes, Harry muttered, "Bloody hell, they'll ruin the party!"  
  
Grabbing Draco's sleeve, the Gryffindor pointed towards the door. "Do you want to go to a place where we won't be disturbed?"  
  
Draco gulped as he watched Harry's rosy face, imbued with health and vigour. Frankly, he didn't trust himself not to pounce upon the Saviour if they were alone, but several students had made rude remarks about him and he wanted to enjoy Christmas.  
  
"Where, Potter?" drawled Draco whilst he waved his arm towards Smith, who was making his way to Rita. "I bet the two gits will manage to find us."  
  
Harry smiled craftily. "I know a place."  
  


\--

  
"You've made this a neat place." Draco lifted his eyes to look at Harry, who was seated in front of a pillar. The blond looked around at the large and small candles that the Gryffindor had conjured upon their arrival.  
  
"Who would've thought the Chamber of Secrets was so cosy?" said Draco, ruffling his hair.  
  
Truth to tell, he had been a bit distracted when Harry hissed in Parseltongue so the Chamber would open. It had made him unbearable horny. He loathed the language when Voldemort spoke it in that cold, evil way; and yet, hearing Potter employ it brought quite different associations to his mind.  
  
Draco smiled, recalling the day long ago when he used Serpensortia and he heard Harry speaking Parseltongue for the first time. The Gryffindor used it differently, his face scrunching up as he hissed the words. They flowed like warm honey over Draco's senses.  
  
The contrast between Harry using the snake language and Voldemort's evil hissing was one of the things that calmed him during those dark times. When the Dark Lord hissed, Draco was reminded - however fleetingly - of the fact Potter was still alive; that there was hope of escaping Voldemort's evil reign.  
  
Harry's impatient tone brought Draco to the present.  
  
"I said, how have you been since the trial?"  
  
"Fine, Potter. Haven't thanked you yet for your testimony. It saved Mother and me."  
  
"It wasn't only me, Draco," said Harry seriously, his hands joined as if in prayer, "it was also Hermione and Ron."  
  
Draco looked at the brunet, his gaze lingering on his grey trousers that hugged his slim legs, sliding up to his black jacket and resting finally on his tanned, handsome face.  
  


\--

  


  


\--

  
"Bet Granger spelled your eyes so you don't need glasses." Draco smiled.  
  
"No." Harry rubbed his face. "I'm wearing contacts."  
  
"Whatever they are, you look nice."  
  
Harry blushed; he couldn't look away from Draco's blond locks. They looked silky and shiny in the candlelight. He was quite frustrated by the proximity of the blond, and because he knew Draco wouldn't understand Parseltongue, he hissed. "My body likesss you, I sssso want you right now!"  
  
Harry was sure Draco would sneer at him or pretend he didn't hear him, or even shudder. He was surprised though when Malfoy took out his wand and stood up, stalking towards him as he conjured a fluffy bed.  
  
"I've been meaning to get you alone, Harry. But your admirers always surround you."  
  
"Wait, how did you know I was--?"  
  
"Do you not want this?" Draco motioned to the cavern, including the bed. "You just said so."  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you." Harry scrunched up his face. "Do you understand Parseltongue? How?"  
  
"When he was at the Manor, the Dark Lord hissed in his sleep and my crazy Aunt Bella hinted at his despicable feelings. I recognized the sounds you just uttered."  
  
Draco leant down to kiss his luscious lips, mumbling, "Why do you think he hugged me in the Final Battle?"  
  
Harry dived into the inviting warmth of the Slytherin's mouth. His body aflame, he was hardly aware of his surroundings until Draco stopped the kiss.  
  
In a haze of lust, Harry swore. "Bloody twit! Hated it when he did that."  
  
"So, dear Harry." Draco swooped down on the Gryffindor like a bird of prey, tasting the rosy lips he'd dreamt of. "You've been haunting my dreams for so long. If f I don't seize the chance now, I'll—"  
  
Harry reclined on the bed. Taking out his wand, he disappeared their clothes. Grabbing Draco's alabaster hand, he guided it to his brown nipples. His moans resonated in the foreboding Chamber of Secrets whilst Draco pinched and twisted the nubs. His hand slid down Harry's flat abdomen, brushing against the dark happy trail on the way down to his engorged cock.  
  
Harry grunted when the blond rubbed his thumb over his cockhead and lifted his hand to his mouth, savouring the flavour as he licked his fingers.  
  
"I want you sssso much."  
  
Draco shuddered and leaned down to nip the tanned neck. "Go on, Harry. Can't understand it all, but hearing you--"  
  
He kneaded Harry's buttocks as he peppered the Gryffindor's chest with kisses. "Makes me so hot."  
  
He searched for the vial with lube he'd conjured earlier with the bed. When he found it Draco upended it whilst Harry growled in disappointment. He smiled softly at the aroused Gryffindor, treasuring the sight of the tanned limbs upon the white sheets, surrounded by the candlelight in the Chamber. It was something he intended to keep in his memory forever.  
  
Harry moaned when he felt the pad of Draco's thumb against his entrance.  
  
"You want this, don't you?"  
  
He nodded, and Draco pushed first one finger, then two inside him. He looked intently at Harry. "Speak Parsel."  
  
The brunet hissed. "Sssshove your prick inssside me."  
  
Inflamed by the magical sounds, Draco slid his cock inside Harry's warm channel. When his silky hair touched Harry's soft inner thighs, the blond moaned, the sound echoing strangely in the Chamber.  
  
Draco pulled out his shaft until only the cockhead remained inside Harry, shoving it inside immediately whilst Harry grunted. In and out, Draco repeated the motions until he was caught up in a frenzy, the only sounds he heard were his bollocks slapping against Harry's backside and their moaning.  
  
"Harder, fassster," said Harry in Parseltongue between Draco's thrusts.  
  
Spurred by the aural stimulus and Harry squeezing his muscles around him, Draco came. Fisting Harry's wet prick, he thrust in and out until the Gryffindor climaxed.  
  
Draco took out his softening cock and searched for his wand to clean them up. It was in vain though; Harry waved his hand and cast a wandless spell.  
  
The blond spooned Harry from behind whilst he yawned tiredly. "That was fun, Harry. We'll have to make this our base of operations."  
  
"Sssssalazzzzzar musssst be ssssspinning in hisssss grave," hissed Harry maliciously.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is a screencap from [ "The Covenant"](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0475944/)


End file.
